DE 10 2013 215 650 A1 mentions in para. [0001] that it is known to configure optoelectronic components with optoelectronic semiconductor chips with housings, which have embedded lead frame sections made of copper. In such optoelectronic components, provision may be made to arrange the optoelectronic semiconductor chip on a lead frame section and embed it in an encapsulation material.
There is thus a need to provide an efficient concept that allows efficient processing of a lead frame, and an efficiently processed lead frame, and an efficiently produced optoelectronic lighting device.